


After the talk

by Letisha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letisha/pseuds/Letisha
Summary: A drawing of Ahsoka in the living room of her safehouse after she tried to talk to Anakin/Vader
Kudos: 3





	After the talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H2o_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2o_blue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anakin's Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842634) by [H2o_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2o_blue/pseuds/H2o_blue). 



> Hi everyone, I´ve been reading through the story of H2o_blue (thank you for sharing it with us :) and while reading chapter six this Image came to my mind. It´s Ahsoka after she kind of lost her temper in the living room.

I tried to let it look a little old and simple, cause (what I took from the story) Ahsokas safehouse ist not located in the best areas of the planet and most of the time there´s no one living in it, so I guess it would naturally look a bit neglected.

This is the coloured Version I did with chameleonmarkers

And this is the original sketch :)


End file.
